Altruism
by Lion of Sagami
Summary: Hayakawa and Kai broke Hojo's rules, even if unintentionally, now they need to be punished. How does Hojo Ujiyasu deal with this situation, even if it is with his daughter and his faithful vassal? Oneshort.


**N/A: Well, this is my first Samurai Warriors story.**

* * *

It was dawning in Kanto, when most of the people got up to work after a long night's sleep. But at Odawara Castle, two young women had not had a very good night and were now waiting for the lord of the region in a private room.

The older woman looked around nervously as the younger, more modest-looking woman sat quietly in her corner and just watched the other mumbling.

"I should not have read that fake love letter! At least we gave a lesson to that stupid ninja and then there was no damage! Except one of our ninjas,you know who, we denounced before we could get back! "

The young woman who was seated replied calmly,

"But Kai, we disobeyed the curfew and put ourselves in danger."

Kai turned to face her, a little distressed.

"That's not fair to me, Lady! You tried to help me because you care about me and I just ... Just follow my heart! "She said, smiling to herself to calm down.

"Yes, but still we do not leave the castle without permission, moreover you can call me Hayakawa, especially in a non-formal situation."

"Too late, I've gotten used to call you that way! And if this rule is so important and worthy of punishment, then why did you do it too? Leaving alone to follow me? "Kai pointed to Hayakawa.

"I was worried it would be too late if I brought the help so I think my parents will understand. If you explain your reason, they can forgive you."

"Ah, yes, they would be moved by the desperation of a maiden to find a boyfriend! I mean, Lord Ujiyasu always talks about his wife and then he must understand my feelings! "

"Yes, no offense, but my parents did not to know each otherfor running away in the middle of the night." Hayakawa said looking away.

"But he certainly would not show weakness with that distant attitude, so I need to show my confidence as I do in my fights!"

"Well, you're pretty picky about yourself, but I do not think my dad will be so hard on us."

The door to the bedroom opened, Kai jumped to where it should be and bowed as fast as if she had always been waiting in the same position, while Hayakawa bowed to Ujiyasu stepping in calmly.

As soon as he closed the door, he said,

"Fuma said two puppies were playing out late, but you better listen to what you have to say. First, I want to hear from you, daughter. "

"Dad, I saw Kai trying to sneak out of the castle by herself and went after her to avoid trouble. Sorry, I should not have done the same thing. "Hayakawa spoke calmly, without raising her head in respect.

"Hey, Lady! You just admitted that I started the problem! "Kai despaired, gesturing to Hayakawa, but she covered her own mouth.

Ujiyasu stared at Kai in a stoic way, which only he knew how to do and replied to her:

"Fool, did you really confess that you were going to fool me?"

Kai stammered, but Hayakawa hurried to calm her down.

"Sorry, but I can not lie to my father. We have to be honest in our family. "

"Hun, you really are a good daughter to your old father, maybe I should have woken your mother to see this, but maybe not. Now, the vassal that we have here... ".

Kai hurried:

"Forgive me, Lord. I was a big bear badly behaved that could not contain her own feelings! "

"That I've noticed, but I need to show that the rules are valid for all of us. Right?"

"Understood!" Kai and Hayakawa spoke in unison.

"Good, but before you get punished, I'll make a proposal: One of you will be spared while other will be punished in double. "

"What?" Kai was confused, but Hayakawa said,

"Lord dad, it's my fault for not thinking about my safety in taking care of my people, which can put a lot more people at risk. And as I am one of the heirs of the clan, I should have thought better before I acted. "

"You said well and now can stop formally bowing and look at me normally."

They stood up and looked at Ujiyasu for almost a minute of silence until he said,

"Unfortunately, it looks like the night vassal will not learn any lessons today."

Kai finally made up:

"What? No, Lord Ujiyasu, I can not let my Lady be punished for my stupid actions! Punish me instead of her, please! "

"Kai, thank you for your attitude, but you do not have to do this," Hayakawa said.

"Enough, I will not punish none of you." Ujiyasu interrupted.

Kai was surprised and looked at Hayakawa, who seemed to know that this was going to happen. Kai was impressed:

"But...As well, Lord? You said we need to get punished! I made a stupid mistake that certain ninjas should already be scattered throughout Kanto! "

"And you really do, but you're even crying, making it clear that you're sorry. Maybe you could learn from my daughter and be less subtle in your feelings. "

Kai wiped away the tears that were a little forced, then smiled brightly.

"Thank you, my lord! I promise I'll be like my Lady! "

"Well, thanks, but I have a lot to learn."

Ujiyasu approached and caressed their heads. Ujiyasu gave a slight smile:

"And today you did learn to take responsibility."

Kai raged,

"If it were only now, how would I have just done it today? It's not like you said what I should do, is it? "

"But Lord father, while to the fact that all the rules must be fulfilled?"

"Well, only Kotaro and some guards know you left the castle, besides I do not have to be that fussy."

"Thank you, Dad, but I'll still make up for my mistake by doing something useful."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Ujiyasu laughed, while Hayakawa smiled.

It was not a very different day from the others, but that morning the girls had made some that would strengthen their friendship.

 **End**

* * *

 **N/A:** **The Hojo need more stories and love. ^^**


End file.
